bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Qwertyxp2000 the second/BTD6 round description wishlist
I personally would request including additional Pre-Round Comments than simply the currently existing round descriptions. I reckon a bit more of these pre-round comments could be expanded upon. New suggestions are italicized. (I will do BTD6 ABR later) |-| BTD6 = Entries with "---" mean there is no comment before the round #--- #''Easy peasy. Remember that your goal is to pop all the nasty Bloons using your fellow Monkeys.'' #You get 1 cash for every layer of Bloon popped, plus some bonus at the end of each round. #''Sometimes Bloons can be bunched together or spaced wide apart. On the next round, prepare for your defenses against the wave of grouped Blue Bloons!'' #--- #''Green Bloons incoming. Each Green Bloon contains one Blue Bloon, which contains one Red Bloon.'' #--- #Keep playing Bloons TD 6 regularly and check for new updates - maps, new heroes, challenges, and other awesomeness. #--- #--- #''Yellow Bloons are very fast. Your Monkeys will need to be quick to catch them. Each Yellow Bloon contains one Green Bloon.'' #--- #The more you use a certain Monkey, the more upgrades you will unlock for using it. #--- #''Pink Bloons are even faster than Yellow Bloons! Each Pink Bloon contains one Yellow Bloon.'' #''Each Monkey on screen can access up to two of three upgrade paths, of which one of the two selected upgrade paths can be upgraded past Tier 2.'' #--- #''Did you just see some heart-shaped Bloons? Regrow Bloons are not pretty to deal with. Trust me. Fortunately those were only Regrow Yellows.'' #--- #''Black Bloons are immune to explosions, and contain two Pink Bloons when popped.'' #--- #''White Bloons are similar to Black Bloons but they are immune to freezing rather than explosions.'' #--- #--- #''Saw that Camo Green Bloon? Hope your Monkeys did too. By the way, Purple Bloons are coming next round.'' #--- #See those Zebra-striped Bloons? They combine the meanness of White Bloons and Black Bloons, and contain one of each just for fun. #''Lead Bloons have a tough outer shell that cannot be broken by sharp objects, no matter how hard you try.'' #--- #--- #''Remember that you can turn off pre-round comments such as this one by going to the "Options" menu.'' #--- #You saw one Camo Bloon back on round 24. Hope you're ready for more! #--- #''Do you like Rainbow Bloons? Enjoy dealing with this round!'' #--- #--- #''You will need more than one hit to destroy the top layer of these two upcoming Bloons. Ceramic Bloons indeed have tough ceramic shells.'' #End of next round has 2 Regrow Rainbow Bloons. If handled poorly, 2 could turn into many more... #First MOAB-Class Bloon next round. Don't say you weren't warned! #--- #Coming up: Regrow Rainbow Bloons and Camo Rainbow Bloons. You all sorted for this? #--- #--- #--- #Fortified Ceramic Bloons coming up next. #--- #--- #''Spend your cash wisely. You will gain less money from pops after Round 50 and even less after Round 60.'' #--- #Lots of Camo Ceramic Bloons could wreck your day. Just sayin'. #--- #--- #--- #BTD6 is awesome. Life is awesome too. Don't forget to have a break sometimes and do something else. Then play more BTD6! #--- #--- #--- #Can you pop Lead? Can you pop Camo? How about... Camo Lead? #Final round for Medium difficulty coming next. Congratulations! If you can pop the BFB Bloon that is... #--- #--- #If you have played BTD5 you'll remember what Round 63 was like. If you are new to this game, let's just say: many tightly packed Ceramic Bloons. #--- #''Back in BTD5, this round would've been the final round for Medium.'' #--- #--- #''Tier 5 upgrades are super powerful. Only one Monkey on screen is allowed have a specific Tier 5 upgrade, with special exceptions of course.'' #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #Next Round: Camo Regrow Fortified Ceramic Bloons. Phew! What a mouthful. #''Lots of Leads, Fortified MOABs, and BFBs. Good luck popping them all.'' #''No MOABs or BFBs next round. What's the catch? You'll find out next round!'' #--- #What happens when you cram 75 Ceramic Bloons into a tiny space? You're about to find out! #--- #Final round for Hard difficulty next. Throw everything you've got at the ZOMG Bloon. It's big and slow, but very very tough. #--- #''What's happened to those Ceramics? From Round 81 onwards, every Ceramic spawned will contain lots more health but spawn only one descendant per Bloon.'' #''Likewise, MOAB-Class Bloons will become faster and stronger every single round from now on.'' #--- #''What could be worse than one ZOMG? Two ZOMGs of course!'' #--- #--- #--- #--- #What is a DDT Bloon you may ask? Like a MOAB crossed with a Pink, Camo, Black and Lead Bloon. In all the bad ways. #--- #--- #--- #--- #''You may have gotten far, but the Bloons will defeat you next round.'' #--- #--- #''If you thought two Fortified ZOMGs were difficult to pop, how about massive hordes of Fortified BFBs?'' #''Fortified DDTs are coming next. Don't underestimate their power!'' #''Beware of the BAD. It's HUGE and extremely tough. You cannot stop it or slow it, you can only keep hitting it until it pops.'' #Congratulations on beating round 100! Enjoy your reward! |-| BTD6 Alternate Rounds= Entries with "---" mean there is no comment before the round #--- #--- #--- #Alternate Bloon rounds... #You know 'alternate' just means harder right? #Did you panic when you saw the Camo? #Still on max lives? (The message does not appear if the player if a bloon has leaked before) #--- #Hmm, wonder when will the first Lead will appear? #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #That's what we call a 'cash starve' round... #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #Next round, MOAB as usual. Or is it? #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #BFB next round. Or should that be FBFB? #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #''What could possibly be worse than many many Regrow Ceramics?'' #--- #Next round is a real stinker... #--- #ZOMG that was tough... #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #It wasn't that BAD was it? #Congratulations on beating round 100! Enjoy your reward! Category:Blog posts